Generally speaking, it is known that there is a need for devices that are capable of displaying a product for sale. This is true of virtually every product manufactured for sale and, particularly in the retail environment, there are oftentimes special needs that must be met. In practice, these special needs are usually interrelated in a difficult, if not impossible, manner to successfully achieve.
More specifically, the primary requirement for nearly any product display device is to render the product visible. It is frequently an additional requirement to be able to display a plurality of different, but related, products in a single product display device and, in some instances, it is important to either restrict direct access to the products by the consumer or, at a minimum, to cover the products to keep them dust and dirt free and not readily accessible for handling by passing consumers. Still additionally, it is generally known that most retail environments suffer from a shortage of space for storage of products for sale.
As a result, those who market products have faced particularly perplexing problems in maximizing exposure to and availability of their products to the consuming public. The first of these problems centers on having a product display that permits adequate viewing of products in an attractive fashion while, if necessary, restricting access to and/or protecting the products from dust and dirt. Ironically, if the display of a product is successful, and the sales are at a significant level, a lack of storage may result in an inadequate inventory of that product.
For this reason, it would be highly advantageous to have what would functionally constitute a combined product display and storage cabinet particularly well suited for the retail market. This would allow not only for advantageously displaying a product or products in an attractive, secure and clean environment but also would provide storage at the point of display of the product so that there would also be an adequate inventory available to maintain the display with a full quantity of the product. Of course, the product display and storage cabinet should also be provided with suitable means for identifying one or more of the products and for placing possible pricing information thereon.
While the problems noted in connection with product display and cabinet storage are not product specific, it is particularly noteworthy that storage, display and sale of drill bits and screwdriver tips are known to suffer from the noted problems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the foregoing problems and achieving one or more of the resulting objects.